Disorientation
by LaMB-COW
Summary: Eddy is a wizard. Edward is a vampire. Eddy has a twin sister and an antagonizing older brother. Edward lives with his adoptive vampire siblings. Another thing: they're technically the same person living in different realities. What happens when somehow they end up swapping lives? How will those they know react? One thing's for sure: everyone's bound to be disoriented.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, so I know it's been a few weeks since I've updated my other stories, but I am working on them. I've gotten some writers block… so I'm using this to get over it. Thanks! _

_Enjoy!_

…

Eddy's POV

7:15pm. Dammit.

"Eddy! Wait!" Ally, my twin sister, called down the stairs. I paused where I was, and looked expectantly back at her.

"What could be so important Ally? I'm already late for my date with Isabella." I said, the nervousness seeping into my voice, despite how I tried to hide it. Ally frowned.

"Eddy, you've been dating Isabella for two years now. Don't worry; she loves you, and our family. Nothing bad could possibly happen tonight." Ally insisted in a calming voice. But all of her good intentions were ruined when Mett, my older brother walked in the room.

"I don't know Allie, Isabella might break it off with Eddy tonight. They were only together for reputation at school, anyways. Isn't that right Eddy?" Mett taunted, and despite how I knew he was just saying it to get into my head, it bugged me.

"Whatever Mett, I'm sure if Rose put up with you after you guys finished school, then Isabella will put up with me just fine." I retorted, putting my strong front up like I'd always done against Mett.

"No, Eddy, she stayed with me because I am a man. You are a boy.-"

"Don't say it." I threatened my teeth clamped as I glared at him. His eyes lightened with the threat, as if he were amused.

"Eddy-boy." It only took a moment for me to react. My wand was out of my pocket and aimed at Mett in an instant, and I uttered a curse under my breath before he could react.

He stared at me for a moment. There was a short silence, when suddenly, Mett smiled at me. Then he started to grin. "Sorry Eddy! Didn't mean to fight! I was just having a bad…" Then he started to giggle. "Having a bad… a bad.. bad day!" He had doubled over getting his sentence out, and was laughing uncontrollably. I smirked arrogantly. Allie started giggling after a minute as well. It's all fun and games until the cops show up… or the parental unit…

"Edward!" My father's booming voice accused from the top of the stairs. The confident grin suddenly whipped off my face, I turned to my dad.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked, pocketing my wand as discreetly as possible.

"You know the rules. No jinxing your siblings." He reprimanded and walked the rest of the way down the stairs and held out his hand.

"Dad! I have a date with Isabella right now!" I insisted. He couldn't take away my magic right now!

"You should've thought of that before you drew your wand." He stated. He made a "gimme" motion with his hand and I sighed. No point in fighting when he had magic too.

"Fine," I said and placed the wand in his wand.

"You too, Emmett. Edward wouldn't have done that without you instigating it. And we both know it."

Mett, who had sobered up by now, looked offended. "What? You can't take my magic! I'm an adult!"

"But you still live in my house, so you're still under my rules. Wand. Now." He insisted.

"Whatever." He placed his in dad's hand after a minute.

"Good. You'll get them back in the morning."

I tightened my jaw, but didn't comment further. Dad left the room, back into his office, satisfied.

I sighed defeated and Emmett glared at me lightly.

"Good going Eddy."

"What? That was your fault! You know what, whatever. I'm leaving. I have a date, and I'm not missing it just because of this." I walked out the front door, and went out to the shed by the garden, and grabbed my broom.

I flew to Isabella's house, hoping beyond all things, she wasn't mad at me for being late by… thirty five minutes.

I sighed frustrated as I landed on her front porch.

I knocked on the door purposefully, looking determinedly at the fancy slate of wood. After a few minutes of standing there with no reply, I was about to turn and fly away, dejectedly, when the door knob started to turn. I looked up, new confidence running through me. When the door opened, however, I was faced by Lauren, one of Isabella's best muggle friends. She glared at me. Obviously, she wasn't happy I was so late for my date with Bella.

"Hey, Lauren." I greeted awkwardly.

"Eddy," She replied curtly, glancing weirdly at me as she saw the broom in my hands. "Getting ready to go cleaning, are you?" I laughed nervously.

"Something like that. Is Isabella home?" I asked, hopefully.

"No. She's off sucking face with a squirrel. His name is Squirrelly, and he's much more dependable than you." She said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Look, Lauren, I know you and Isabella are really good friends and all that, but right now I really need to talk to her. Please." Lauren frowned.

"Okay, fine, but if you hurt her again, I will kill you." she threatened. I smiled gratefully as she let me in. "She's up in her room. Good luck."

I grimaced, hoping she wouldn't be too mad at me.

"Thanks Lauren." I grumbled back at her.

Broom still in hand, I made my way up the stairs and to the second bedroom. I knocked lightly on the door. "Isabella?" There was no reply, and I sighed. "Look, I know you're probably mad at me, and I'm sorry. This was supposed to be a really memorable date, since it's our first one since we graduated... but I got nervous and then I got in a fight with Mett, and my dad took my magic... And then I couldn't apperate and had to take a broom... I'm sorry." I sighed dejectedly, leaning my forehead against the door, hoping she'd heard me.

Something poked me in the back, and I jumped, not expecting it, and turned around. "Laur-" I started, fully prepared to yell at the girl I suspected was standing behind me.

"No... I'm Isabella, silly." Surprised that she was there I frowned.

"Lauren said you were in your room..."

"Well, I had to pee! Am I not allowed to use the bathroom now?" Isabella asked a sly smile on her lips. Rolling my eyes amusedly, I shook my head.

"No. It's officially illegal."

"Ah, well that's where I'm lucky; nobody's going to arrest the chief's daughter." She replied, a light laugh gracing my ears.

"Unless they're not _afraid_."

"Oh, you and your claiming that you're not afraid. I can see right through you Eddy. Don't think I can't, I've known you for too long. And why didn't you just floo over here, it's faster." So she heard my little speech... Good.

"You know how I feel about flooing. It gets you all dusty, and then I would be in your house uninvited. What would Lauren have thought?" Isabella sighed.

"Eddy, you know she already knows. It's not a big deal. She's a squib, not just some muggle."

"Lauren's a squib?" I asked, surprised. I didn't know that...

"Yeah... her parents found out at the hospital, and decided not to tell her about them being wizards."

"Then how do you know?"

"I did some accidental magic in front of her, and her parents were there too, and they had to explain or something. I was like nine."

"How did you know her? You didn't move here until you were twelve and your mom decided she couldn't do with the idea of magic!"

"We're like, second cousins or something like that. Why'd you think we were so close? We used to have a big family event a few times a year. No magic though, too many muggles near."

"What? You're related to the Mallory's?" I inquired, incredulously.

"Yeah... everyone knows that..." She replied.

"Hmmmm..."

"Anyways, apology accepted, as long as we can still go out and do something fun." Isabella insisted a giddy smile making its way onto her face.

"Definitely. How about, we start with a little flying?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I'll get my broom."

…

_Meanwhile in another reality_

…

Edwards POV

It was a normal Tuesday. That is, if any of the days of the first week of summer could be classified as "Normal". Bella and I were going on a date later that evening. Apparently, she was busy today and she couldn't hang out at all. How annoying.

I stood up from my spot on the bed in my room- not that I ever slept. Pfft. I wish I could sometimes though. You know, for when life gets especially boring, or stressful. Kind of like now.

I wasn't sure what to do. I had a whole day. And for me, as a vampire... time didn't pass the same way as others. Sometimes everything felt as if it were in fast forward because so much was going on, and others, it seemed like hours for even short seconds to go by, because of how little was going on.

Reading minds didn't help much, either. I mean, it's nice that I can get information quickly, and I always understand why people do things the way they do... but there's something about ignorance that just makes everything so much more... exciting. The one thing I missed most from my human life, was the bliss of my ignorance.

One of the most appealing things about Bella was my ignorance toward what she would do. Ignorance makes things exciting. Not knowing and having everything be new and having no clue what she was thinking and where she would go next..

Though, I'd been spoiled for nearly a hundred years; every thought of everyone around me, constantly flitting through my mind. It made being around Bella especially difficult as well. I couldn't hear anything. It was like hearing that high pitched "eeeeeeeeeek" in the air. Nothing came through, and a lot of times I made my head ache from attempts to dig in through her layers of protection and hear her. Anything from her.

Ugh. I glanced at my watch. 8:15.

Time really wasn't on my side today. I just wanted to go and hang out with Bella. But Alice had decided. Bella was shopping today no matter what. They were having a girls day out, and there was nothing any of us could do to stop her. Much like a dictator in fact. Or a super villain (If they actually existed).

I decided after a few more minutes of mindless babbling and boring thoughts I should go hunting. I asked Emmett and Jasper if they wanted to go, and since they both did, we went.

Though I don't actually like killing that much, it was easier with animals, and I'd learned to live with it. We were just staying close to Forks in the nearby woods. I loved the fact of how the blood made me feel though. I had tried feeding on humans for a couple of years when I was still young, but... I didn't like killing, so I finally agreed to Carlisle's standards and went back to the 'vegetarian' diet. I'd long since gotten used to it, and it made everything easier.

Gosh, this date with Bella was taken forever to get here. It'd already been like seven hour since I'd seen her! When were her and Alice going to be back?

Apparently, Jasper could feel all of these feeling as we were walking back to the house after our share of hunting, because he spoke up. I hadn't been paying any attention to their thoughts, so I didn't notice Jaspers questions until he spoke up.

"Edward, being a bit impatient, are we?" He asked, a smug, almost smirk-y sound to his voice. Teasing.

"No! Not at all!" I insisted. I wasn't sure why I was defending it, but, eh, even I have my moments I suppose. Especially being as stubborn as I knew I was.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I ground out.

"Hey, Eddy," Emmett started, with that _ridiculous_ nickname. "I swear, you look like you could be blushing. What's your deal? Spending so much time with Bella making you all girly?"

"Nah, Edward could never be _girly..._ or romantic, I mean, he's just anxiety because he's never had sex before, and he's getting impatient." Jasper passed to Emmett with a smirk.

"Hey, that's not-"

"I bet you're right, Jasper! He's probably super scared too, because he's such a girl." Jasper laughed.

"Guys, you _know_ I don't think of Bella like-" I tried again.

"Yeah, he's probably going to cry to Carlisle about it because he thinks it'll be bad for her. Pfffffffffffft!" Jasper threw back, earning a frustrated growl from me.

"You guys are idiots! You don't even know what it's like! And I'm not going to be doing anything like that with anyone anytime soon!" I insisted, trying to get through the annoying, uncouth joking.

"Whatever Edward. We all know that's what you want to be doing. And that's more than enough." Emmett replied in a serious manner. But somehow, he seemed threatening. Like he was mocking me or something.

"Whatever Emmett. It doesn't matter. Just drop it."

"Fine then!"

"Thank you! But I don't trust you... because I've known you forever, so, I'm going home."

"To get ready for your 'long awaited date'?"

"If that's what you want to call it." I grumbled before bolting away, not looking back to be further bothered by my intrusive, stupidly annoying brothers.

After a long agonizing day of playing piano and feeling like a chicken with its head cut off, it was finally time for my date with Bella. I got into a nice polo shirt and some jeans then drove my Volvo over to her house to pick her up.

Just my luck, Charlie opened the door. He stared at me for a moment with hard eyes.

"Hello, Chief Swan." I greeted respectfully. I always hated this part of dating Bella: having to put up with her overprotective-cop-that-carries-a-gun-at-all-times-especially-when-he-knows-you'll-be-picking-his-daughter-up-for-a-date-and-isn't-afraid-to-shoot-if-something-goes-wrong-father. But, I guess every package has it's corners. Hmm...

"Edward." Charlie replied in a grunt. He was suspicious of what we would be doing tonight, though Bella had already told him the plan. Bella picked that moment to come down the stairs in all her human glory. She had a simple jean and tee outfit on, per usual for her. I smiled my half smile that I knew she just loved; I could see it in her eyes.

"Edward!" She exclaimed when she got to the bottom of the stairs, her dark brown hair down and wavy by her shoulders in the most appealing way. So much so, in fact, I wondered, vaguely, if she had planned for that affect. But, of course, this _was_ Bella we were talking about, so I brushed that idea aside. She didn't try, she was all natural. Beautiful without a care. But then again, she had been with Alice earlier...

"Hello Bella." I greeted as she came to give me a _brief_ hug- her dad _was_ standing there by me after all. "Um, don't worry Chief, we're going out to dinner here in town then seeing the new Batman movie at the theatres. We'll be back around 11." I railed off for him, with a tight smile. Ease his conscious so he won't freak out on Bella later or something.

Charlie simply nodded in affirmation, so I took Bella's hand and we walked back to the Volvo. "Are we really going to see the new Batman movie? I thought we were going to some 'surprise place'." Bella demanded once we'd gotten out of her father's earshot.

"Nah, I was just telling him that so he didn't get any ideas about what we would _really_ be doing. Not that it's bad, I just don't think he'd consider it safe." I told her. She frowned and bit her bottom lip. She was probably all torn up about lying... sigh. Bella was so much better than I. She deserved so much more than I could offer for a life with her.

"Don't worry though, we _are_ going to dinner." I added with the smile she loved.

She grinned sheepishly. "But you don't even eat, what's the point?"

I chuckled and glanced at her as we started driving down the street. "But you need to eat! So what if I don't?" I retorted logic driven. Didn't she get it? I wanted everything for her, and if she doesn't have to to cook for herself, then it's a break for her that I don't mind facilitating!

"Okay, Edward." Bella replied, a smile on her lips. Her glorious lips... Is it bad I wanted to kiss her?

I smiled back. The rest of the drive to the diner was filled with idle chatter, I asked her about her shopping trip with Alice. She complained all about it and I chuckled. Bella could be so trivial about things most girls loved.

"You're laughing at me!" She playfully accused me.

"No, I'm laughing at how you're infuriated by Alice." I defended with a smirk.

"Whatever, that's the same thing!" Bella insisted.

"Sure it is." I replied as we pulled into the parking lot of the nicest restaurant in town.

Dinner was a blur. I don't recall any of it, which is odd since I supposedly remember everything, with my vampiristic photographic memory. Bella ordered, I talked, she ate, I paid, though she wanted to, and we left. That was it. Details were irrelevant.

We got back in the car, and she wanted to know where we were going, I grinned at her and started driving. We were going to go to the meadow in the moonlight.

That was the plan. And all was going accordingly until I got a text from someone I hadn't spoken to in... Years. Odd.

_Edward, I know you're busy, but you need to come to 34 N 9th street. Now._

What? Why would I just drop everything and go like that? I knew it was probably nothing and Bella was more important, but even so, I started driving to the address anyways.

"What is it?" Bella asked after I put my phone back in my pocket.

"We have to take a quick pit stop. It'll only take a minute, I promise." I explained as I turned the car around and headed for North ninth.

"Where to?" Bella asked curiously.

"An old… mentor of mine needs to talk to me about something. Not sure, the message was brief." I told her reluctantly. I'm still getting used to the whole "opening up" idea.

"Okay. Well I hope it's fast, I want to know where this surprise date is supposed to be at." Bella replied, a small frown on her face. She really didn't like surprises, did she?

We pulled into the driveway of my destination, and with a quick command to stay in the car; I jumped out and headed for the door. I knocked _the code _and muttered the password; do you want to build a snowman- which was an inside joke- and stood back, waiting for a reply.

The door opened after a few moments and the mysterious woman I'd met many years ago, let me inside.

"Welcome, Edward." She said in her gravelly voice.

"Mildred." I nodded to her as she led me to the back room of her house. She was blocking me out of her mind, thinking of things that made no sense.

"I know you have plans for today, but you have places you need to be now." She stated. I couldn't understand what she meant by that though. And I didn't get much time to mull over it before she reached into her pocket and brought out a strange device- made of something I couldn't identify.

I was rendered immobile as she shocked me with the machine and I fell to the ground, unconscious.

…

_Meanwhile in another reality_

…

Eddy's POV

As we were flying, I got a message on my cell phone (what, just because we're wizards and magic supposedly interferes with cell signals doesn't mean we don't have scientist working on improving our gadgets as well as the muggles!). It read _Edward, I know you're busy, but you need to come to 34 N 9th street. Now._

It was from an unknown number, so I brushed it off, but the address made me curious. 9… 34. It sounded too much like nine and three quarters to ignore.

"Isabella," I called over to her.

"Yeah, Eddy?" She asked, flying over to me.

"Read this message. It's kind of weirding me out." I handed my phone over.

"That's just over there, kind of makes me think of the legendary Hogwarts train station entry… not that we went there, but it is famous…"

"That's what I was thinking. Should we check it out?" I asked, unsure.

"I don't see why not; have a little investigation. Sounds fun to me." Isabella said with a grin. I took my phone back and together we rode down to the address.

The house was old looking, but then again- _all _ the houses in Forks were legendary. The door was bright blue with a gold knocker. Isabella knocked and we waited in suspense for a few minutes before there was the chinking of locks moving and the door swung open.

An elderly woman stood there with bright eyes standing out from her otherwise haggled appearance.

"Welcome, Eddy and friend. Please, come in." The mystery lady greeted. I frowned but stepped in, holding Isabella's hand.

"Hello. May I ask who it is you are?" I asked.

"No, that's not important now." She replied before turning to Isabella. "I'm going to have to ask you to stay here in the hall for a moment, dear." She insisted.

"What? No. She goes where I go!" I told the lady. Who did she thing she was?

"Eddy, it's okay, I'll be fine. Go investigate for me! I'll be waiting." Isabella said, letting my hand go and insisting I go.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Follow me." The lady said. I followed her all the way to the back room of her large house. There was a strange feeling in the room, like high levels of magic or electricity.

"Good night Eddy." The lady said, grabbing a strange device out of her pocket. She threw it at me, and I felt a painful crackle pass through my entire being, like being struck by lightning.

The last thing I heard before everything went black was the sound of Isabella screaming as she saw me fall to the ground.

…

_A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed that! Did it make sense? It will in chapters to come, I promise! Tell me what you think! I love feedback! _

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, so here's the second installment. It's a little shorter, but eh. It's been three days and you already get another chap! Be happy :)_

_This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer on this story Dorchester thanks for reviewing, you rock!_

_Enjoy! _

_-Lamb_

_..._

Eddy's POV

I woke up after what felt like mere seconds in the strangest place imaginable; Bella's living room. But that wasn't even the weirdest part. The room- which for as long as I could remember had a big leather couch and chair, was unadorned by those familiar objects. Instead, there was a giant grey 'L' couch. Not to mention the walls were green.

What was going on?

Even that wasn't the strangest part. I couldn't hear any minds. Everything looked blurry. Everything sounded quiet. The only thing I could smell was casserole cooking in the other room.

But the strangest out of everything was I could feel my- dead- heart beating- rapidly I might add- in my chest. I couldn't help myself then, tried to stand up as fast as I could, but ended up spazzing out on the coffee table and crashing to the ground.

"Eddy?" I heard Bella call from the doorway, though it was faint. I ground my teeth. _Eddy_? Was she kidding? She _knows_ I hate being called that! Does she not? I pushed my annoyance away, settling to try and figure out why I was _no longer a vampire!_

"Bella, something's wrong with me! I… my heart…." I stuttered out, but it was weird because even though I was talking quickly it felt unbearably slow.

"Are you feeling okay, Eddy? I saw what that woman did, but I had your father examine you, and he said you would be fine." Bella said slowly, walking toward me. What was wrong with her, she was never that forward. Ever.

"I… why do you keep calling me Eddy… It's Edward, just like you don't like being called your full name…"I insisted, my head pounding with an almost unbearable headache.

"I'm going to call your dad in here, you're obviously not thinking clearly. Just sit on the couch okay?" She told me, helping me up onto the couch.

"Bella, I don't need Carlisle to come check on me, I swear I-" I tried.

"None of that, Eddy. Come on you obviously aren't feeling okay. You got hit by that thing and then collapsed and hit your head on the tile floor! I'm calling for him." She insisted. "Dad, get Carlisle, Eddy's awake, but he's not doing well!" Bella shouted toward the other room.

_What's happening to me?_

After a few moments there was a burst of green flame in the fireplace and out walked a much older looking version of Carlisle. He looked nearly forty with wrinkles and greying hair. I felt like barfing. For the first time in nearly a hundred years, I felt like I was dreaming. Everything was surreal…

"Eddy, how you feeling." Carlisle asked me.

"You just… the fireplace… how… and you're so…" I couldn't put a coherent sentence together. Nothing was behaving normally. Fireplaces do _not_ suddenly burst with green flames and bring a person with them!

"Oh, I see what you were saying, Isabella… He does seem very… confused." Carlisle said to Bella. _Isabella? Who does he think he is calling Bella by her full name? She hates that and he knows it!_

"Yeah, he was saying something about his heart… I just don't want to take any chances that he might be hurt. You can help him, right Carlisle?" Bella asked worriedly.

"My heart! It's… It's beating! Pounding even!" I tried to explain calmly, but I was so overwhelmed by my emotions that it came out more as a flustered choke.

"Calm down Eddy, it's going to be okay." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle what's wrong with me?" I choked out, I could feel tears- real tears- stream down my cheeks.

What was happening?

…

_Meanwhile in another reality_

…

Eddy's POV:

One moment I was on fire, being electrocuted by the strange woman and the next I was wide awake with sensory overload. I could hear, see, and smell everything. But Isabella was gone. She had just been there, screaming my name, and now she was gone.

Time seemed to stand still for an infinite amount of time. That was when I noticed the intense burning in my throat. I felt on fire again. I stood up from the dirty floor, but it only took a fraction of a second. I blanched.

_What?_

I couldn't feel my heart at all. And I felt… out of energy. I started to walk to the front door in hopes I could shake off this hellish feeling. I passed by a mirror though, and I stopped at who was looking back at me.

He looked like me… mostly. But his eyes were dark… almost black instead of their normal green. And then there was the hair. Where I usually kept it at about an inch or two, this person- me- had three or four inches of hair and it was all gelled into spikes.

The scary part was the look he had though- he looked ravenous like he was about to kill somebody. This was me… but it wasn't.

I felt a dulled feeling of fear. Everything was overpowered by my undying thirst. The death grew in my eyes, so I bolted. It hurt to think I might hurt someone else… especially kill.

_What had I become? I didn't feel human._

I bolted out the front door and was about to run all the way home, when I heard an off version of Isabella's voice calling up the walkway.

"Edward?" I was used to weird, but this was too much, and in that moment the only thing I wanted was to hug Isabella. She was my savior. But as I approached her the burning grew substantially, and I could feel something in my mouth. It was like saliva, but thicker. There was a urge almost undeniable to sink my teeth into her neck.

I managed two words before I ran as far away from her as I could. "I'm sorry." I said it between my teeth and slowly with distinction.

…

I was at my house in seconds, though it made me want to tear my hair out. As I stepped in the door, I was overrun by seven distinct voices. I identified them as similar to Alice, Emmett, my father and my mother, but I couldn't make out any of what they were saying. I couldn't even hear myself thinking. My brain felt like splitting into a billion pieces.

"Can you all just be quiet?" I yelled over the voices as I collapsed to the ground in a fetal position. _Why is it so loud? Can't they control their voice levels?_

Someone touched my shoulder and I flinched away. Couldn't they tell I was trying to die here?

"Leave me alone." I said quietly, pain apparent in my voice. I tried not to listen, but these voices rang out louder than the others somehow.

"Carlisle, stop. He's having a panic attack." Sounded like Jasper Hale.

"How can a vampire have a panic attack?" I heard a Rosalie Hale-like voice ask.

Vampire? Is that what I was? A soul sucking, blood drinking, night wandering murderer?

"I have no idea, but he's having one." The Jasper voice said again.

"Can you guys give us some space? A substantial amount? Maybe his reading is giving him a headache or something." A voice like my Fathers insisted.

"But he's never had that problem before has he? Why would it be that?" The Rosalie voice said again.

"Sometimes my visions bug me, maybe he's having the beginnings of a problem caused by reading that was triggered by something or someone." I heard a voice similar to Allie's say… but there was something off about it. None of these voices quiet sounded like the people I knew.

"Just go guys. This is serious." My father sound-alike said.

The room suddenly sounded quieter. There was only one voice. I opened my eyes and looked into the startlingly young face of my father. "Is it always that loud?" I asked quietly. God forbid I speak loudly right now.

"For you, yes. Are you feeling okay, Edward?" He asked me, his golden eyes- which messed up the image of him being my father, my dad had my same green eyes- searching mine.

"No," I whispered, closing my eyes, wishing I could just fall asleep. The pain in my throat was still killing me and even just the one voice constantly talking, there were still all these little noises everywhere that were squeezing my brain. "What happened?" The man- if he wasn't my father who was he asked.

"I… I don't know… one minute I was on my date with Isabella and the next I got a text to go to an address. Something about it piqued my interest… so we went there. The only person there was this creepy old lady though. She threw this thing at me and the next thing I knew I was awake on the floor with an excess amount of senses, and a startling lack of heartbeat… And I wanted to drink… Isabella's blood…" I said in a hushed voice. "Am I really a vampire?" I asked scared; I was a wizard! I could not be a vampire now! I just graduated! I didn't go through seven years of schooling just to not be able to use any of it!

He gave me an odd look. "Of course you are… Edward, you've been a vampire for over one hundred years… are you okay?" He asked me.

"No… No, I have only been like this for ten minutes at most… You have to believe me! I don't know who you are. My name is Eddy, my girlfriend is Isabella I have two siblings; Allie is my twin, Mett is my evil older brother. They're dating the Hale twins respectively. We live in this house, but it's not this house exactly, it looks different… and I went to Higley's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in California for seven years. I'm going to be an investigator for the Bureau of Magic. I am not a vampire. I can't be a vampire. My whole life would have been for nothing…" I rambled out.

_Why was this happening to me?_

…

_In a room there was a man with a hooded face sitting at the head of a grand table. The room was otherwise empty, and curtains were drawn over the large windows._

_There was a knock at the door across the room. The hooded man looked up from his activity and called for the person to enter._

_A guard in metal armor entered with a sealed envelope. He made his way across the room to his superior. Once he set the letter on the table, he left._

_It was not until the guard was gone that the hooded man picked up the papers with a gloved hand. He opened it carefully and read the single line written there._

It is done, Master.

_He took a pen from his study materials and wrote on a separate piece of paper:_

Splendid. Report back to me when you have news.

_Then he sent it out with a flick of his wrist, a laugh of malevolence escaping his thin lips._

…

A/N: Hmmm, interesting developments, eh? Who do you guys think the person at the end was? Whose part did you like more? Eddy's or Edward?

Thanks to everyone for reading! Leave a review with your thoughts!

DFTBA!

-Lamb


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back! Here's the next installment of "Eddy and Edward, quite a cookie couple" nah, jk. Hope you like it though! Enjoyyyyy!

…

Edward's POV:

_All was as it should have been; there were voices swirling around my mind, I could see, hear and smell everything perfectly, and strength and speed were back._

It wasn't real...I was hallucinating or something!_ I thought to myself, hoping to convince that none of the past few days was real. Carlisle was not middle aged, Bella's fireplace did not suddenly burst with flames, transporting people, and the living room attire in their home were as they should be._

_I was back to myself, running at the speed of sound, drinking animal blood- something I only semi-enjoyed. But things started to change. The forest around me- the deep greens and popping colors of summer flowers- it all started to morph... Or rather... wilt. Everything started to turn black. The sky was dark with pollution and smoke._

_Then, there were the people. Hundreds. I was standing in a Forks Diner and every person within was lying on the ground, the table, the counters- wherever- devoid of color and happy smiles. Dead._

_There was the jingle of a bell and a few footsteps, followed by a gasp. I couldn't hear anything from the mind, so I was dying to look over at the mystery-man, but I couldn't pull my eyes from the scene._

_There was sobbing coming from the person, then a strangled gasp. "You..." He started. I couldn't help but look then, but I was shocked by who it was, and I couldn't help the strangled cry that escaped my lips._

_It was me._

I woke with a cry of terror, sitting bolt right in my bed. It was a dream...? I ran my hands through the short hair of another person's head. I was still lost in what seemed to be an alternate universe.

And I'd just experienced the most vivid nightmare of my existence. How could something created in my mind cause such a stir? Had I always had this little control over dreams? It'd been so long since I'd actually slept.

After a few more minutes of considering all the unanswerable questions of the universe, I looked up around the room for some sign of where I was or what time it was.

It was clear I was in a teenage boy's bedroom, so I assumed this was my prison for the next however long I would be stuck in this hellhole of a place. The bedside table held a small cordless alarm clock, claiming it to be just passed 4:00am.

With another sigh, I swung my legs off the side of the bed and went to find the light switch for the room, seeing as there was no bedside lamp, and I no longer had perfect vampire vision.

Now where could it be...? By the door, like normal? Nope. How about the other side? Nuh uh. Maybe by the bed for some reason? Not even close. Above the door?! Of course not!...

I groaned in frustration, feeling like a newly blind person. Was there even a light in the room?! I felt like smacking my head against the wall. Must I always have the brunt of good luck?

I opened the door, hoping to let in some light from the hallway... if there was light there, but I'd apparently been louder than I thought ( did I forget to mention how I kept stumbling over everything in the room in an attempt to find the light? No? Oh... my bad.) Because Alice- a very long haired, green eyed Alice- was standing outside my door with her hand outstretched awkwardly as if she had been on the verge of knocking. Or barging in.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed, her voice lacking the tinkling sound I was used to, replaced by the foggy cover of sleep. "What in Godric's name are you doing in there? Have you forgotten how to cast a simple lumos? Or lost your wand altogether? Honestly, when dad said you weren't thinking right, I didn't think he meant you would be up at all hours of the night doing Merlin knows what!" Alice whisper yelled at me, pushing her way into the room and twirling a stick around. When she finished, the light turned on and I wondered how she managed it. Was the switch behind the TV she was standing in front of?

"Alice, what are you ranting about?" I asked in a daze.

"It's four in the morning, Eddy. I'll rant if I want to." Alice said, her green eyes glaring into mine as I suppressed the urge to rip her limb from limb for calling me that aggravatingly condescending nickname.

"It's Edward; you of all people should know that, Alice." I said through gritted teeth, disregarding all of what else she'd said to me only moments before.

But despite the seriousness of my tone, she raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"That's my name. Edward. I hate nicknames. It's Edward, Cullen, or a punch to the gut... If I don't like you that is. It's always been that way." I said intently, sure to enunciate my appropriate titles carefully so she understood.

She laughed. Genuinely. A grin lit up her face and she laughed as if I had just told the joke of the century. "Whatever, Ed! As your twin, I'm pretty sure I would've found out by now if you hated your nickname." Alice said playfully. "Besides, I'm your sister, I'll call you what I want, and if you get angry you could always hex me, effectively getting your magic revoked for the day. Either way, I'd be fine. "She gloated victoriously. Except, it was one sided. I honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"Twin? Magic? Alice are you feeling alright?" I asked carefully, stepping forward and looking her in the eyes knowing full well it was probably just me that was out of place wherever I was, since I clearly wasn't a vampire surrounded by the vampire siblings I had been days before.

"You really are worse than you seem..." Alice said softly as she stared into my face. "You honestly don't remember anything?" She asked.

"Promise not to call me crazy?" I asked her, pulling her over to my bed and sitting down- human legs really do suck! They get tired and ache-y... Especially when you've just woken up! I thought they were all just wimps!

"Eddy?" Alice asked skeptically.

"I have to tell you a secret." I told her softly. "I'm not from here. The 'Eddy' you know is gone."

…

_Meanwhile in another reality_

…

Eddy's POV:

After my breakdown with Carlisle, I fled the scene, running like I'd never run before. I ended up in the forest in a flower ridden clearing. I didn't know I'd been going somewhere, but running there was like walking up the stairs to my bedroom at home; automatic... ingrained.

I collapsed on the ground with a small thud. It was quiet here. Sure there were the sounds of birds chirping and such, but there were no voices. If I felt tired, I could have slept, but I didn't feel any exhaustion. I was like a stone. A stone with many issues to think about.

Like the fact that I was a blood sucking parasite.

...

A few days later.

...

I lay in that meadow for hours. Literally more than a day. I watched the sun rise and set a full cycle before I felt an inclination to move. I sat pondering my new existence with great apprehension. I didn't know how to handle hearing thoughts- or as far as I could tell, that's what was happening. I didn't know how I could face the people I'd heard talking before, the ones that sounded like, but weren't, the people I knew. I didn't know how to cope with having absolutely _no_ magic _whatsoever_! Never before in my life had I not had magic around! My parents were both magical, my older brother was magic. And I of course had been using magic- accidental or otherwise- and riding brooms my whole life. Magic was home, and now that was gone.

But most of all, I didn't know how to cope with not being able to sleep. I felt the bags under my eyes. I could feel a headache. I could _feel_ the ingrained need to turn my mind _off _and have thoughts and pictures in my head that _I _created, but don't control tumble through my mind while I lay unconscious for at least a few hours.

But no. Sleep wouldn't come... Or so I thought... I was still conscious- I could see the world around me still... But it seemed blurred and unimportant as dream-like scenes passed before my eyes.

_I was walking from Isabelle's house to the Diner to meet with Lauren a relative of Bella._

_I was within sight of the small establishment when the air got thicker and the world got darker. A stand of flower bouquets on display in the window of a shop all turned brown and died before my eyes as if someone sped up the world during the apocalypse._

_In the reflection of the shop window I saw two cars collide at a stop sign. I spun quickly to look only for both drivers to be decayed like they'd been dead months before they drove down the street._

_I stared in horror as people walking down the street fell dead where they walked. I was mute. I was choked by the air._

_I ran to the small shop that had been my original goal. I burst through the door breathing labored breaths. A small tinkle came from a bell above the door. Inside the restaurant was no better than outside. Everyone dead. In my horror, I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips. _

_I recognized Lauren Mallory sitting at a booth in the corner with a steaming cup of coffee in front of her and a dead waiter fallen on the table before her, both dead._

_In my observation of the dead girl, I almost didn't notice there was another living person in the room. His hair was longer than mine, his face more angular and his eyes black rather than green, but when he caught my gaze another strangled gasp escaped me._

"_You!" I couldn't help but say. It was me. The me I had been for the past few days._

_And then he was gone. Vanished into thin air. And I screamed, because what else does a person do in a situation such as this one?_

The scene ended and I knew if I could cry in this body, I would. But I could scream in this body, and that was close enough.

So scream I did.

...

_In a library, all windows were drawn closed tight, and in the absence of the sunlight, there were candles alight all around the grand library. A great fire haphazard if you asked the guards, but rarely anyone ever did, because rarely anyone new ever came to the castle he resided in. But rarely was not never, so although it was a surprise to the hooded man- who sat upon a red velvet throne reading a passage from an ancient book, hoping to find the answer he seek- it was also not inconceivable that someone would visit the secluded young man._

_The visitor was a woman who also wore a hood, but this was normal for the time they lived in. To hide your face from passerbyers was common in a society as corrupt and decrepit as theirs. _

_She walked in the room hesitantly, nervously approaching the dark man she knew all too well._

_"I come with news." She said firmly._

_The hooded man placed a marker in his book before slamming in, a sound that echoed briefly in the spacious area._

_"Then do tell, sister. It is not often you grace me with your visits." The hooded man replied in a chilled voice, almost no emotion detected in his voice._

_"Well, brother, you don't make yourself easy to access." She retorted._

_"All for good reason." The man said with a slight grimace. "Now say what you have, I'm a busy man." _

_"Ah, yes. You and your big castle of doom." She replied sarcastically._

_"You have a message for me, do you not? Then say it and be done with your mockery." He demanded his voice dropping as he became more irritated._

_"Yes, right." She quickly started, slipping back into her nervousness from earlier. "Well, you got a letter recently, saying the most recent mission was fulfilled, correct?" _

_"Yes..." He supplied, apprehension raising his shackles. _

_"Well, it was a lie. Well... Sort of. We succeeded, but not in the way originally planned." She explained her voice raising an octave in fear._

_"What are you saying?" The Hooded Man required._

_"Instead of bringing those you wished _here_ they switched places." The woman replied fear coloring her tone._

_"You did what!? Do you realize what this means?! If they find out what they could now accomplish-" _

_"That's why I'm here! You see, brother... There's only one way to fix what we did and successfully bring them here without them realizing their potentials. But we need your help personally." The woman in the hood pleaded him._

_"Sister, you know I cannot do what you are implying." He replied tersely._

_"But you must if _your_ plan is to work." She said in despair. "We need you, Masen."_

_..._

Interesting developments, yes? Was that… the name of the hooded man at the end? Wow.

What did you all think? I love to hear your feedback! Leave me a line!

Thanks for reading everyone!

-Lamb


End file.
